


restless.

by kyanmai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Mentioned Ushijima Wakatoshi, Overworking, iwaoi canon me thinks, might add more tags we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyanmai/pseuds/kyanmai
Summary: sometimes oikawa does dumb shitthankfully iwaizumi is always there to knock some sense into him (literally).
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 49





	restless.

oikawa was used to it. overworking himself to the brink of passing out. it was nothing new, really. it was normal; a part of his life. pushing himself to his limit. now that the dream of nationals had been rolled into a ball, crumpled, and tossed to the bin, he didn't know what else he could do. that lingering fear. it stuck to him. that everything he had been training for seemed to have been for nothing.

it was infuriating. everyone was moving. he couldn't keep up. this was the worst feeling. 

as the hand of a clock on the wall moved, so did he. one. two. three. four. in. 5. 6. out. 7. in.

oikawa's heart was pumping, he could hear the pounding in his ears. the pain in his knee continued to well up. drop by drop. soon the only noise he heard was the smack of the volleyball against the wooden flooring. sweaty, he felt sweaty. why did jump serves have to be so draining?.

''OI! the hell are you still doing in here trashykawa?''

iwa-chan. his voice was so familiar. smooth yet rough around the edges. it was calming. but oikawa didn't respond, no matter how much the voice coaxed him with its soothing rhythm and familiarity.

''oikawa!'' 

still no response as he got ready to do another jump serve.

''OIKAWA!''

why did people have to be so insistent? why did people have to care so much? why did people have to worry so much? why did people have to be _so_ loud?

a faint huff of breath was followed by a soft, '' _tooru_.''

as the ball was lifted from his fingertips it had fallen to the gym floor soon after.

oikawa's given name. tooru. the name seemed to fit iwa-chan's lips perfectly, like the fateful glass slipper. something only he could say right. something that no matter how hard other people tried, would never fit.

oikawa parted his lips a few beats later, yet nothing fell. iwa-chan- no, _hajime_ \- had his brows creased. it was obvious he wanted the other to speak.

what else was there to say? oikawa was like a broken record. but, he spoke his fears in the simplest way he could.

''kageyama, ushijima.. they're on a whole different level, they're improving quickly. if i don't catch up soon, i'll- i'll... i'll be left behind! kageyama beat us at nationals and if that's not enough proof i don't know what is! if i don't practice i may as well quit altogether!''

he dropped the honorifics, the nicknames. he was getting desperate. he didn't know what else he _could_ do, and that was terrifying in and of itself.

the words unsaid yet insinuated had clung heavy to oikawa's throat like cotton. ' _i have to be better. i have to be the best. it's all i have. there's nothing else left for me. it's all im good at. i need to-_ '

breathing. he forgot how to breathe for a second. he took a sharp inhale through his nose.

a guttural growl had left the man across from oikawa.

''i this, i that!- you're _REALLY_ starting to piss me off!!''

these words had rung a bell in oikawa's head.

hajime's hand had reached out and crumpled the other's shirt, pulling the latter towards him. they were eye to eye now, faces an inch apart.

''crippling yourself isn't gonna help you improve! you won't get anything done if you don't take care of your god _damn_ health first! you're not in this alone _DUMBASS_!! so stop acting as if you are!''

oikawa stared at hajime's face. his nose was scrunched (something oikawa found very endearing) and eyebrows creased. with eyes wide open his mouth formed a snarl, lips curled and teeth bared not much unlike a wolf. a threatening display, a warning sign which said ' _stop. any more and it's over._ ' it gave him chills.

a loud booming voice snapped him out of his daze,

'' _what_?! you got anything to say or have i finally gotten it through your thick skull?!''

oikawa's breath had caught in his throat.

''hajime..''

the use of his given name made the other wide and alert. this was serious.

''have i.. have i ever told you how handsome you are?''

a blush had spread across hajime's already red face. he sputtered a bit before he pushed the words caught in his throat out.

''tooru, what the _hell_ are you trying to get at? if you think this will-''

hajime was cut off with soft lips against his as oikawa leaned in, closing the small gap. his lips tasted faintly of strawberries, presumably from chapstick. the shock subsided, hajime pushing his lips back against the other. it was as if they could hear each others racing heartbeats, loud in their ears, connected. oikawa deepened the kiss, letting out a small sigh through his nose. it was held for a few moments longer before he pulled back, a soft smile gracing his flushed features.

''sorry, i just really couldn't focus. the face you made was _so_ hot.''

hajime let out a gargled noise and smacked oikawa's upper arm,

''WERE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION TO _ANYTHING_ I SAID?!?''

an airy chuckle left the other as he rubbed his arm,

''nope! sorry!'' oikawa held a hand at the back of his head, winking and sticking out his tongue.

'' **_SHITTYKAWA_ **!!''

hajime rolled up his sleeves as oikawa held his hands up in defense.

''i'm just kidding!! geez iwa-chan, such a brute!~''

he waved his hand dismissively as it took hajime all of his self restraint not to kill the man right then and there.

''ok, sorry, sorry. i just couldn't resist teasing you. seriously though, hajime, thanks. now can we go get some ice pops??''

oikawa hurried towards his sports bag, slinging it over his shoulder and grabbing the others arm. he pulled him along to the gym door.

''HEY! is that really all i'm getting out of you?! plus, we need to put the volleyballs away and take down the net!!''

hajime let himself be dragged however, knowing he should go along with it for now.

''yep!!'' oikawa sang, popping the 'p'.

he flicked the lightswitches before continuing.

''don't worry, i'll take full responsibility for not cleaning up tomorrow. but,''

a shaky inhale filled his hesitation.

''for real, like, completely. full sincerity, no jokes or lightheartedness.''

he turned his head towards hajime, eyes bright and face baring vulnerability. he took a hold of the other's hands.

''thank you. for caring so much. for staying with and believing in me.''

oikawa gave a peck before whipping around and skipping down the pathway.

''you're paying for the ice pops!! i'll get that new ¥850 one!''

hajime let out a quiet chuckle, giving a rare smile.

''dumbass! i'm not paying for anything!!''

he sprinted towards oikawa as the latter entered a sprint as well, his laughter ringing through the quiet and dark streets.

oikawa's rare vulnerability left hajime with questions. but, he knew oikawa would answer at his own pace.

hajime deeply cared for the other, and oikawa didn't completely understand why. maybe one day he will. 

maybe one day they'll both share raw emotions with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> (oikawa: preferably under a wedding arch!!~☆)  
> (iwaizumi: preferably with my hands closing in on your throat if you don't SHUT THE HELL UP!)
> 
> hello! author here! this was originally just angst but im a sucker for happy endings, so i had to shove one in!! iwaoi just makes my heart flutter, even just platonically you can tell how much trust they have in each other. i hope you enjoyed this! kudos and comments are appreciated!!


End file.
